Isn't That Mine?
by Soccergirl17
Summary: Based off a Tumblr prompt: Hanna wearing Emily's t-shirts.


A/N: Based off of a Tumblr prompt: Hanna wearing Emily's t-shirts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars

* * *

"Hanna I'm home and I brought your favourite!"

After a long day of school, Emily felt a refreshing sense of calm wash over her as soon as she stepped into the Marin household. After being woken up earlier that morning by the sound of her best friend hacking out her lungs, she couldn't wait for the day to come to an end so that she could hop back into bed and forget the world.

Kicking off her shoes, Emily tossed her keys onto the kitchen counter on her way towards the stairs. The clean state of said kitchen, told her it was highly unlikely that Hanna had stepped foot downstairs all day.

Pushing open their shared bedroom door, Emily tried again to get a response from the blonde, only to find her in the midst of a fitful sleep. Placing the tray of drinks she was carrying on her desk, Emily quietly made her way over to Hanna's side of the room.

"Han, wake up," she whispered, lightly running her hand along the blonde's shoulder. "Hey, it's time to open your eyes." Smiling, she watched as Hanna slowly started to wake up, letting out a quiet groan at the bright light that filled the room.

"Emily?"

"Hey Han," Emily whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind Hanna's ear.

"Em, what time is it?" The blonde whispered, rolling onto her back and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Emily responded, "It's just after three. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car… Although this time it missed my legs and went straight for my head." Collapsing back down into a fetal position, Hanna reached for the brunette's hand and held it tightly in her own. "My throat hurts, my eyes hurt, my chest hurts…"

"Aww baby," Emily's face softened as she watched her friend grimace in pain. "If it helps at all I got you some coffee. It's probably not good for your cold, but…"

"Can we just lie here? I don't think I can move, unless you want me passing out." Hanna whispered, closing her eyes.

Sighing, Emily stood up and pulled her jacket off, throwing it across the room onto her bed. "If you get me sick, I swear I'll…"

"You swear you'll what?" Hanna questioned, sending her a confused glance.

As Emily had pulled Hanna's comforter down, planning on climbing in beside her, something familiar caught her eye. Reaching down, she moved the blonde's knees from their bent position and got a good look at her attire.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" She asked quietly, trying not to pay any attention to how her heart started beating a little faster than normal.

With a quick, confused glance down, Hanna looked back up at Emily and nodded, "Yeah."

"Why?" The brunette asked, clearing her throat.

"Well, it's comfy, it's awesome, and it smells like you," Hanna replied, ending with a smile, before reaching down for the hem. "You can have it back if you want… I was just looking for something to wear, and I missed you, and I just kind of raided your closet…"

"No, no, no. That's not it at all, I was just confused for a second," Emily stated quickly, finally climbing into the bed next to her friend. Looking down between the two, she smirked back up at the blonde, "You look absolutely adorable, by the way."

"Are you trying to flirt with this sick, aching body?" Hanna asked, a slight blush covering her cheeks. "You never know what I might do next; my brain isn't working that well right now."

At the sight of Hanna winking at her, Emily shook her head and pulled the blonde close, hugging her tight. "Just let your brain relax Han, we can't have you getting even sicker."

Laying her head in the crook of Emily's neck, Hanna let out a silent yawn, attempting to whisper in the process, "What about my coffee?"

"I'll re-heat it for you later, I'm here now, just go to sleep."

"Mmm okay. Thank you Em, I love you."

"I love you too Han," Emily whispered, placing a soft kiss upon the blonde's forehead. Willing her heart to calm down, she whispered one last thing before closing her eyes and drifting off with her beautiful blonde.

"Feel free to wear my clothes whenever you want. Please."


End file.
